


Bezsenność w Hajot Hakados

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Sleepwalking, co do jednego, winię was wszystkich
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Kto chciał lunatykowanie, ten ma...





	Bezsenność w Hajot Hakados

Noce, kiedy wiesz, że nie ma jasności są długie. Noce kiedy wiesz, że twój kumpel wyprawia cuda wszelakie lunatykując, są jeszcze dłuższe. 

Michał nie spał od tygodnia. Siedział w łóżku i patrzył martwym wzrokiem na drzwi. Siedział i oczekiwał najgorszego. W końcu, stało się. Usłyszał kroki, najpierw ciche, a potem wciąż ciche, ale trochę mniej. Nagle drzwi się uchyliły. Michał oddychał coraz szybciej. Niewielka postać zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Michał cofnął się. Nagle wokół jego torsu owinęły się ręce odziane w pastelową piżamkę. 

-Jesteś jak taka… Drewniana poduszka- szepnął Rafał

Michał nie ważył się nawet oddychać. Nie obudziłby przecież Rafałka, nawet jeśli on lunatykował. Rafał wdrapał się mu na kolana, owinął ręce wokół jego szyi i zaczął głaskać go po włosach. 

-Taka drewniana poduszka z mięsa.

Michał wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. 

-Poduszka z Mysia Pysia Słodzisia… Z mięciutkimi piórkami, jak owieczki. Niu niu niu, Miś Pyś. Już wszystko w porządku, nie zjedzą nas. Nie martw się, mamy wszystkie liście pod spodem. Biedronki nas tu nie dopadną. 

Michał spojrzał na niego wzrokiem spłoszonej sarny. 

Rafał sięgnął do kieszeni. Powoli, maniakalnie wąchając szyję Michała, wmasował mu brokat w twarz, po czym podniósł się lekko i sięgnąwszy do drugiej kieszeni rozrzucił nad nimi konfetti. Michał odetchnął, repertuar na dzisiaj się skończył, Rafał ułożył mu głowę na ramieniu. 

Powoli zmieniając pozycję, Michał ułożył przyjaciela na swoim łóżku i przykrył go kołdrą. Słońce wzeszło nad królestwem.


End file.
